With the continuous development of the science and technology, the terminal devices become increasingly intelligent and more and more users start to use smart terminal devices with Android Systems. Since storage of a smart terminal device is limited, it is required to clear junk files regularly so as to ensure that the device has enough storage space when running and has a good performance.
At present, the junk file is identified artificially. A corresponding application (APP for short) is downloaded and run artificially, and different functions of the application are used artificially. The generated file is recorded and then deleted, and then the application is restarted to verify whether the deleted file has an effect on the usage of application, such as causing the breakdown of the application, or making the application stuck etc. If the deleted file does not have an effect on the usage of application, the deleted file may be recognized as a junk file.
However, in a process of implementing the present disclosure, the inventor found that there are following problems in the related art. It is inefficiency and high-cost to identify the junk file in the artificial way, and further the device performance would be decreased since the junk file cannot be cleared completely.